Who Do You Think You Are?
by LogicalGoth
Summary: Tezuka has suddenly been spending a lot of time with Sakuno, much to the disdain of everyone for some reason... especially Ryoma. What is exactly is going on between them? Is there more than friendship and why is Ryoma so pissed off. Co-author Fire19. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, guys here is a story you won't find listed under my profile. I wrote this story with the help of a fellow member. You might not be able to find it on the profile its up to her. Anyway, This story is co-authored with Fire19. We hope you like. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. NOTE: Don't insult authors or story, because I will report you. I don't deal with that. Say what you don't like and how we can change it for the next chapter.

P.S: When you review please send the review through the message thing to Fire 19.

HOPE YOU LIKE!!!!!!!!!!

: D

Tennis practice for the day was coming to a close. All the regulars were thankful because they were exhausted. They had to run 50 laps in the morning alone because of Ryoma, and now another 100 because of Momo and Eiji. Even though they were all tired and panting hard, they still noticed something odd ... Tezuka, their famous stoic captain, seemed a bit distracted. Shrugging it off, they walked to the locker room.

Tezuka was lost in thought all through practice. He was checking what time it was every five minutes. He needed to be on time. Practise was over in five minutes so he decided to let everybody out early. Walking into the locker room himself, he quickly changed and then headed home. Once he reached home, he took a quick shower, finished his homework and changed clothes. Saying goodbye to everyone he was out the door. Unknown to him the regulars were following including Ryoma. (Now that is a surprise! But they were all wondering what had made their ever-calm captain distracted). To their surprise they ended up at Ryuzaki-sensei's house. They watched as Tezuka knocked loudly, and the door opened instantly. Shock shot through them as Tezuka was suddenly thrown back by a small female body ... and 7 jaws dropped to the ground (yes that does include fuji!!) "I'm so happy to see you Kuni. I was expecting you a little later. I was just finishing up some work obba-chan brought for me." Little Ryuuzaki was clinging to 'Kuni' like a second skin, smiling sweetly in the way that only she can. Sure the regulars were suprised to say the least, but what he did next made them almost faint. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled "It's good to see you too Saku. Now how about you put on your shoes so that we can go and then I'll take you to where ever you want." Laughing and smiling brightly Sakuno raced inside to put on her shoes, grabbed her bag and coat and met him outside. Bidding a good bye to her grandma she linked her hands with him and they began to walk, blissfully unaware of the 6 sets of eyes staring. Blissfully unaware of the set of eyes that were glaring...

Ryoma wanted to kill Tezuka right then and there. 'How dare he touch her, that jackass.' he thought. Looking at the others to see their reaction, he saw that they were surprized so apparently they didn't know about this. Slowly so as to not make a noise,the regulars crept behind the duo, being careful to remain hidden.  
First, they went to the movies to watch National Treasure: Book of Secrets, (A/N:I really recommend the movie to those who haven't seen it. They movie will keep you at the edge of your seats, biting your nails and mouth opened.) Somewhat distracted, they all agreed that the movie rocked. After that, the pair (followed by the regulars) went to a resturant, called Chillies. (A/N:Awesome restaurant once again recommend it if you haven't tried it.) They once again agreed that the food was delicious and then continued with their stalking. They got chocolate and vanillia ice cream from an ice cream parlor and walked to the park. They sat by the lake talking about something that the regulars, no matter how much they strained their ears from behind the bush, weren't able to hear. Soon the moon came out and cast a reflection on the surface of the lake. Had it been him there with Sakuno, Ryoma would think it was a romantic scene, but since it wasn't, he thought it was annoying.

Sakuno was estatic. She was finally able to spend time with 'Kuni'. It had been a long time since they were able to do this. With school, tennis, friends, and what not they hadn't had time to talk, let alone hang out. Everything was perfect except something seemed a little off, it felt as if someone was followinfg them. She shrugged it off and continued her conversation with 'Kuni'. They were talking about politics (A/N: Had to throw that in there. I'm very into politics even thouh I'm young.) They had pretty much the same opinion, even though they were complete opposites. While Tezuka was a bit cold and stoical, Sakuno was warm and emotional. Then again though, it was all a mask to hide who she really was. Just like with her tennis skills. I mean seriously, why is everyone stupid enough to believe she sucks at it when she is the tennis coach's granddaughter?? Oh well, it was the perfect plan. No one would bother her and freak out like they did with the regulars. Regulars like Ryoma-kun.

They talked about anything and evreything except... Sakuno's love life. Tezuka didn't want to know who she liked because he didn't want to think Sakuno was growing up, and he definatly didn't want to hear it, if it was one of his regulars that she like. (A/N:Then it was a good thing she didn't say anything right ) Tezuka's love life didn't come up either. Sure Sakuno wanted to know if he was interested in anyone, but didn't want to pry. He would tell her in time, when he was comfortable...maybe.

It was nearly 1:00 a.m. when Tezuka brought Sakuno home. All the regulars were surprized at the late time he brought her home, especially Ryoma. He was mumbling evil things about his captain under his breath and was imganing all the things him and Ryuzaki-sensei could do to him. Lost in his thoughts, he started to smirk...until he saw Sakuno stand on her tiptoes and kiss Tezuka good night on the cheek...then he went straight back to cursing and glaring. After she was safe inside, Tezuka made his way back to his house. Completely unaware of the shocked regulars and a very pissed off Ryoma.  
Yes, tomorrow was going to be very interesting indeed...

Review and remember don't insult!!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at tennis practice everyone was watching Tezuka... much to his utter annoyance. He had never liked being the center of attention, and this was making him very uncomfortable. He briefly toyed with the idea of making them all run laps but he didn't have control over anyone except the tennis team ... and they were already running like mad. Yet that still didn't stop them for staring intently at him. Well all of them staring except Echizen ... for some reason he was glaring. Tezuka kept his stoic expression but, in his mind the wheels were turning trying to figure out why the regulars suddenly had such an extreme fascination with his face. 

Puffing and panting, the tennis team finished their laps, but before Tezuka could tell them to warm up Ryoma spoke. "I challenge you to a tennis match, Buchou." Shocked gasps were heard all round as people began swivelling their heads back and forth as if the match was already taking place.'I wonder what Echizen is thinking' ran through his head as accepted the match without hesitation only seconds after the declaration was made.

It seemed as if the entire school was drawn towards the spectacle (teachers and students alike), as the tennis courts became surrounded by crowds. The entire audience sat at the edge of their seats, waiting for the match to begin. Lungs filled with air as they held their breath in anticipation.  
Sakuno was the last one to enter the court. She had come to say hi to her Oba-chan and watch the regulars practice but had heard of the match from a girl in 'ryoma-sama's fanclub'. As she entered, eyes shifted from the competitors to her. The eyes of the regulars moved so in sync you could almost hear their eyes move in their sockets all at once. She felt their eyes, but she chose to ignore them.  
She went and stood in the very first row, right next to Fuji. She looked around quickly before the match began, and noticed that practically everyone had signs that said 'GO RYOMA!!!' or 'We love you RYOMA!!!'. (Vaguely she wondered where the banners had come from. Did his fan club carry them around 24/7 for 'emergencies' like this?!) Usually she would have been happy at the overwhelming support the 'prince' of tennis had. But today was not the usual day. And Ryuuzaki Sakuno was not happy.

The match began and everyone became engrossed in it. Back and forth they hit it with a steady 'pok, pok' rhythm and it took 15 minutes alone for the first point to be scored. It was a tiebreak by the end of the match. Tezuka won another game, and Ryoma was to serve, but he wasn't too happy. Not at all ... Ryoma was furious. Sakuno had cheered loudly when Tezuka got his game point and it pissed him off. Blinded by rage and not quite realising what he was doing, he put full force into this serve and aimed it to Tezuka's injured arm. His shot connected and a triumphant smirk marred his usually blank face.  
His smirk began to fade and a tendril of fear wrapped around his body and heart. Tezuka wasn't getting up. While everybody cheered, oblivious to the damage, Sakuno stood and rapidly rushed to Tezuka's side. She reached him and, kneeling beside him, gently lifted his head and placed it onto her lap.

She was on the verge of tears when she saw his face. Sakuno could tell he was in pain. Tezuka's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he was holding his shoulder in a death grip as if trying to stop the pain from spreading. He was taking deep uneven breaths. The something caught her eye and Sakuno let out a strangled gasp.  
By now everyone had stopped their cheering and were just staring at the usually shy and timid girl. Never in their life would they have expectd Sakuno to do such a thing. They snapped their heads to where she was looking at when she gasped. Jaws dropped, sharp gasps filled the air, and amongst the shattered silence loud sobs could be heard. There on the floor, where Tezuka's body had lay before Sakuno moved it, was a patch of blood. It was dripping from Tezuka's shoulder. The crowd couldn't believe it. The regulars' couldn't believe it. Ryoma couldn't believe it. He hadn't meant to. He was just very upset for some reason but he never meant to actually hurt his captain...his team-mate...his friend.

An ambulance was called and arrived within a few minutes. They didn't want to move him so they bandaged him up and gave him pain killers, telling him not to move for a while and get plenty of rest over the week. Tezuka was still on Sakuno's lap, woozy from the pain killing drugs, and had yet to show signs of movement.  
Everyone was shocked at the event that had taken place but couldn't help being laced with curiosity as to what the hell was going on. They watched as Sakuno slowly lifted her head, her face holding no trace of her usual sun-shiny smile. Her head snapped to where Ryoma was standing, her eyes narrowed into slits, as she gave him glare that even had Kaidoh shaking. Yes, if looks could kill, Echizen Ryoma would be so far underground that even hell would seem above him.  
Sakuno glanced down to the still figure on her lap and, eyes filled with worry, gently moved his head so that he was now resting on her folded jacket.

Sparing him one last worried glance, she got up from her knees and walked steadily to where Ryoma stood. She looked him straight in the eye as the others watched, wondering what events were about to unfold. And then a resounding 'SLAP' was heard.  
Everyone gasped for what seemed like the umpteenth time that afternoon as they stood wide-eyed, staring at a red-cheeked Ryoma.  
All eyes followed her as she walked back over to where Tezuka lay and motioned for Fuji to help her support his weight as she tried to stand. "Syuu-kun, would you mind helping instead of staring"  
The eyes of spectators widened a fraction more ... had she just said 'syuu-kun?  
Sakuno, eyes ablaze with fury, turned around to stare at the regulars. "Are you done gawking? Could one of you at least try to be useful and go and get my Oba-chan so we can take him home, or would you rather all stand around gaping like monkeys"  
As she and Fuji carried Tezuka to Sumire's car, awaiting the driver, Fuji turned towards Sakuno. "Sa-chan it isn't like you to say things like that. I know you were angry but they were worried about Tezuka too"  
She looked into his eyes and meekly apologised. "Gomen, I will say sorry to them tomorrow. All of them except Ryoma-kun". Fuji nodded as he held back the smile forming on his face. He looked at the girl he had known for a life time. Echizen had better be careful, she was very stubborn when it came down to it and even innocent little Sakuno could be sadistic.  
When they finally reached the house, laying him on a bed and making sure he was comfortable, Sakuno and Fuji decided to take turns watching over him. Sakuno watched over him first and as she sat staring at his still figure, her mind mulling over thoughts and plans for revenge the entire time. When Fuji came to keep and eye on Tezuka, she went to her room, and fell asleep. Her face painted with a sadistic smirk that would put Fuji's to shame. Oh yes Ryoma was going to pay indeed.

A/N: ok a lot of questions have been asked about Tezuka and Sakuno's relationship and now probably about Fuji and Sakuno's relationship ... well this is definitely a ryoXsaku and rest assured that everything will be explained in future chapters ... also we are both busy with a mountain of schoolwork right now so it might take a little longer for the next chapter ... sorry!!

Read and Review Please!!

From: Fire19 & LogicalGoth


	3. It begins

It was late, and Sakuno couldn't fall back to sleep. Getting up she walked to her balcony windows and opened them. Placing her hands on the rail, she leaned forward and looked out at the ocean view in front of her house. It was rare that she showed her real room to anyone. She normally showed them the one that was farthest away from the sea, a quaint little house near Seigaku. Few people she trusted enough to allow in here. Shaking her head, she walked back to the main area, closing the doors behind her. With a sigh she put on her robe, but didn't bother to close it. Sakuno made her way to where Tezuka was, and found that Fuji had fallen asleep. It was understandable, Tezuka put them through hell and back during pracrice. He was upset about something, but that wasn't her problem right know.

Sakuno was worried. His arm had been injured during a match, and had been healing properly over time...but what if this time it had hit a nerve ending and made it snap? He loved tennis, almost as much as she did. He wouldn't be happy if his arm was damaged. Finishing her thoughts, she gently woke up Fuji and told him to go to one of the rooms to sleep. He protested at first, but the look on her face left no room to argue. She sat where Fuji was sitting just moments before, and looked out the window, marvelling at the moon over the ocean. Her mind went back to the problem at hand. While she was sleeping, she had subconciously thought of ways to torture Echizen. He was going to pay, she promised that. One way or another he was going to pay.

The sun startled Sakuno out of her thoughts. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't seen it rise. It was Saturday, and the regulars would have practice as normal... just without their captain. She smiled then, but not with her usual innocence. Her plan begins today. Getting up she goes to have a quick shower and get dressed. Then she makes a call to one of her favourite people. A sleepy voice answered "Hello?" "Hey its Sakuno I need a favor." "What is it Saaa?" "I need you to come and take care of Tezuka. I'm sure you have heard what happen." "Yeah I did, I'll be over in about 15 to 20 minutes." "Alright. Thanks so much. I owe you one Ryoga" After she got off the phone, she went to wake up Fuji.

Sakuno walked into his room, and began laughing. Fuji was asleep upside down hanging off the bed and snoring softly. Her laughing startled Fuji awake, causing him to fall on the floor with a loud 'thump', and resulting in a groan. She was cracking up by that point and she couldn't breath, falling to her knees and trying to get control of her laughter. Sakuno tried to speak, but it wasn't helping. In fact it only made her laugh harder. After 5 minutes of laughing, she finally got herself under control.

Once Fuji was done getting dressed, he headed out to the courts. Sakuno told him that she would meet up with him later once she was sure Tezuka was settled and that Ryoga knew what to do. After making some breakfast for the three of them, she went up the stairs to Tezuka's room, she gently woke him up and gave him his breakfast. "I want to go to practice." Sighing Sakuno said "You aren't supposed to. You have to rest like the paramedics said to" "I know, i just want to make sure Oishi isn't going light on them." Sakuno though about it for a moment and then agreed. "Fine but you have to stay in either Ryoga's or my sight. And you have to be sittng down, we can't have you passing out on the ground hitting your head and shoulder." Nodding to her he finished his breakfast and went to get ready.

While Tezuka was in the shower, Ryoga arrived. "There has been a change of plans. You are going to come to practice with us, and are going to keep an eye on Tezuka while I do something. It shouldn't take that long, but I don't want to leave him alone" A nod was her respenose. They finished eating and cleaned the dishes just as Tezuka came out in jeans and a green polo (that brought out his eyes). After everyone was set to go, they got into Ryoga's convertible, with her in the front so that if needed Tezuka could lay out in the back.

They arrived at the courts about 10 minutes later... only to find something that pissed Tezuka off very...very... VERY MUCH!! All the regulars were sitting... talking... laughing... and doing anything and everything other than training. By the looks of it Tezuka was competing to see what was redder, his blood from yesterday... or his face. "Everyone get off your asses, and start training, 60 laps everyone!! Incuding you Inui!! Two rounds around the usaul route counts as one lap!! NOW MOVE IT!!" Everyone sprang to their feet and ras as if their life depended on it (which, judging from the evil glint and the twitch in Tezuka's eye, maybe it did!)

While the regulars were running, Sakuno told Ryoga to watch Tezuka. She walked to where the tennis bags were, and went to the one that she knew was Ryoma's. Opening the bag she opened her purse and took out a pair of sharp razer like scissors. Taking out his precious rackets she began with a steady pace of 'snip, snip, snip.  
If Ryoma Echizen thought that he was going to get away with only a slap, he was dead wrong...

This was only the beginning. He had better be ready!!

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Both Fire19 and I are really busy. We promise not to let this story go just yet, if at all. No worries. Next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW!!

From,

Fire19 & LogicalGoth


	4. Chapter 4

It took 10 minutes for all the regulars to finish all 60 laps. Ryoma went to his bag and took out his water bottle. They were pairing everybody up and he ended up being paired with Momo-senpai. As they were about to start, he went to place his bottle next to his bag, only... it wouldn't come out of his hand. He looked at it closely and found that someone had put super glue on it. Growling in frustration he went to Inui, to help take it off. The racket would stick to his hand but it wasn't as bad as the water bottle. At least this way he wouldn't release the racket by accident. He went to take out his racket and found that the string were cut. He took out another, and another, and another, until all five of his extra rackets were out... ALL Of THEM. ALL of the had the stinf cut. He asked to borrow one from Momoshiro. Throughout the match he wondered who would do have the oppurtunity and a reason for cutting his racket strings.

The match ended 6-2, in favor of Ryoma. By the end of practice he was exhasuted, and the regulars were heading to the clubhouse, incliuding Tezuka. He picked up his bags and just as he lifted it to his shoulders evrything fell out... EVERYTHING!! his rackets, his tennis balls, his towel, his change of clothes, EVERYTHING!! "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS??" He heard laughing from behind him. He turned around and found Ryoga and Sakuno laughing at him. Wait... RYOGA?? "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??"

All the regulars turned to him, to see what was ll the comotion, Fuji and Tezuka did not seemd fazed in the least, as if they knew Ryoga was going to be there. Ryoga shrugged and said "I'm visting mom and dad have a problem with that?" "Yes" "To bad. come on Sakuno lets go get some ice cream." He replied with a smile. Noddin happily while laughing she turned with his arm on her shoulders. She looked over her other shoulder and smirked quietly snipping the scissors to let him know that person behind ruining all his stuff.

**Authors note: OMG!! I know it has been a while and we are sorry. both Fire19 and I were very busy. I know this chapter is short but we have been having writers block so if you can give us some ideas that we might be able to use would be great. Thanks for understanding, hope you liked it!!**

**Logicalgoth**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Fire19 and I do not own Prince of tennis no matter how much we want to! Some of the characters, especially Sakuno, are OOC, sorry, but it was necessary)

It may seem like we are getting off track from the story, but this is so we can move it along. We have characters from another show, some of you might recognize them. We are not going to say which, so guess. If you don't know We will tell you! But not in this chapter! LOL! Anyway, We hope you like it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :P**

"What the fuck are you doing here Ryoga??" Ryoma asked rather loudly. "I'm just here to visit my favourite little brother in the whole wide universal world!" Ryoga replied, in a creepy over pitched gay voice (A/N: no offence to anyone) "I'm your only brother dumbass!" "Now, now, little brother, watch your language you are too young to curse!" The only reply Ryoga got was a growl and a tennis ball thrown at his head. Sakuno looked out from behind Ryoga "Very mature Ryoma. Very mature." All the regulars (except Fuji and Tezuka) turned to her and asked in such sync that is was scary "How the heck do you know Ryoga??" Sakuno cocked her head to the side as if confused for a moment before smiling a Fuji-like smile, "That's for me to know and for you all to find out!!" Beside her Ryoga laughed and placed his arm on top of her shoulders, knowing it would piss Ryoma off ┘ Which it did...

From the sidelines the freshman trio and Tomoka stood in shock. They were surprised at 1) Ryoma had an older brother, and 2) Sakuno seemed to know him really well, REALLY REALLY WELL! Tomoka was a bit upset her 'best friend' hadn't told her anything about this. A thought suddenly came to her mind: 'To say the truth I really don't know anything about her. Other than her grandmother, I don't know anyone in her family, and I am sure if it wasn't for the fact that she works here, I probably wouldn't know Ryuuzaki-sensei either.' At that thought her gaze shifted from Ryoga, Ryoma, and Sakuno, to just Sakuno as she thought:  
'Who is the real you, Sakuno, and just what are you hiding? Then she followed Horio and the others to where the regulars, Sakuno, and the newest guest were standing. After some introductions were made, everyone looked at Sakuno for some sort of explanation. She just smiled innocently and shrugged. Getting her stuff she walked out off the courts with the intentions of heading home but the thought was quickly pushed to the back of her mind when a sudden urge to race filled her. Maybe it was because she just passed a stand that held racing magazines, maybe it was because she heard the sound of two car engines whizzing past her in what seemed to be a friendly race, she didn't know, and really didn't care. Changing directions she made her way to the garage that held the beauty she used to race against her friends on the track.

Opening the garage door, a parked Ferrari stood out more than anything. Black exterior with a red dragon spitting out silver flames, an interior outlined in gold and the headlights in purple and lime green. This was truly her dream car. After changing into a different outfit, she got into her car and started then engine, just sitting inside it for a few minutes to hear it purr. Unknown to her she was being followed by certain noisy regulars and three freshmen. When the car sprang to life, they nearly jumped out of their skin. Looking at the car as it peeled out of the garage and onto the track with barely a sound. All 13 of the 'mini stalkers' (as Ryoga had dubbed them) walked onto the stands to get a better view without being seen or in the way of getting hit by the car, if Sakuno so happened to make a mistake in not seeing them and hit them with a car going over 200mph. Some people stood on the sidelines. Actually there was quite a few, two of them were short about the same height, one had black hair spiked up and was decked out all in black and (for some reason) had a sword attached to his belt, the other one was a girl obviously because of the light blue shirt with light jeans that seemed to match her hair perfectly. One guy had orange hair that looked a bit like Elvis style but wasn't. He was tall, wore dark jeans and a blue shirt nearly exactly the same in color as the girl. He had his hand on the small of her back rather protectively. To the left of the tall one stood a blond, also wearing jeans, and a yellow hoodie. Next to him there was a black haired kid with jeans, a white shirt and a red jacket. On his side there stood a boy around his height with red flaming hair, dressed in white jeans and a t-shirt with a huge white X on it. Beside him, a boy with similar ice blue hair was standing with black pants and a black shirt that was outlined in blue thread. To the side of him a boy with magenta colored hair in a wine colored shirt and blue jeans stood tinkering with what seemed to be a PDA in his hand.

They saw Sakuno's car pulling up to them and she hopped out of it. Running up to the group she stood next to the boy with the PDA, apparently asking him something to which he in turn showed her something. Sakuno seemed to be happy with what he showed her because she pumped her fist in the air with a big smile. After she made a motion to them and all of them simultaneously shook their heads. Pouting she, slumped her shoulders before standing upright again and giving the keys to the boy from before. She walked to where she had peeled out of and returned about ten minutes later dressed as she was before. Grabbing on to 'PDA Boy' (as Momo had dubbed him) they all walked out of the track and into a direction that wasn't Sakuno's house.

Hiei looked behind them to see a group of 13 people following. Most of them had tennis bags and in the back of his mind he briefly wondered if some of them were the regulars of the tennis club Sakuno talked about. The ones that were champions of the nationals┘ He softly nudged Touya with his elbow making it look like an accident. When he finally caught Touya's eyes, he motioned his head slightly back, so only he could see. Touya was in the middle of listening to a very amusing argument between Chu, Kuwabara and Jin about who was stronger and funnier. Kurama, and Sniper were silent ignoring them and apparently having a very interesting conversation with Sakuno. Yukina and Seaman were trying to stop the three's fight, but to no avail. He felt Hiei run into him, and turned to him knowing that it couldn't have been by accident because Hiei never does anything by accident. He saw Hiei tilt his head back slightly, curious he turned his head to the side as if he was saying something and looked out of the corner of his eye. Noticing the people behind them, he turned his visions forward again. Nodding slightly, they discreetly slowed their pace, by only a few steps, making it look that they wanted a bit of privacy for their conversation and weren't up to anything suspicious. When they were sure the others couldn't see them unless they turned around, both of them faced the group already on high alert.

Sakuno, although deeply into the conversation she was having with Kurama and Sniper, had noticed Hiei and Touya acting strange. She also realized that they slowed their pace purposely, as if they wanted to have their 'conversation' in private. Excusing herself from the conversation momentarily she said that she needed to ask Hiei and Touya something. She let them all walk ahead, before turning and walking to the two that had stopped walking only a short time before. Stopping behind them she spoke quietly "What's wrong?? Touya answered her but didn't shift his gaze from the people standing 20 feet away, "These guys have been following us, and I don't think they are dangerous because none of us have sensed anything bad from them, but Hiei noticed that it was the entire time, even at the track. We just want to make sure they don't want trouble." Nodding her head Sakuno made her way around him to see the 'pests'. Upon seeing their faces, she started laughing. The others who were farther ahead turned at the sound of her laughter and ran to them to see what was going on.

Hiei, and Touya looked at her without a single expression, unlike their 'stalkers' who looked at her as if she had grown 20 heads. When she finally caught her breath and composed herself, she turned to her 'minions' (as Chu likes to call them) "Relax, they are just some of my school mates. They can't hurt you... well unless they use the tennis rackets and tennis balls, but those won't hurt much. The ones with the tennis jackets are the regulars the other three are freshman and are part of the tennis club. The tall black haired one that looks like it has green in it is an old friend of mine." They all relaxed but Hiei stayed on high alert, waiting, anticipating for them to do something wrong so he could strike at them. Sakuno noticed this and rolled her eyes. "Let me make some introductions." Pointing to each of the regulars, and then the freshman quartet, and then Ryoga. After introducing them she introduced her 'minions' "This one with the spiky black hair is Hiei, the one with the ice blue hair is Touya, and the girl with blue hair is Yukina. The boy with the orange hair that looks like it belongs to Elvis is Yukina's boyfriend Kuwabara, the one with the ripped black sleeves and the tri-colored hair is Chu, the boy with the dirty blond hair is Seaman, next to him with the black mushroom haircut is Sniper. Jin is the one with flaming hair, and Kurama is the boy with magenta hair." There was an awkward silence following that.

Luckily it was interrupted by Tomoka... well luckily for everyone but Sakuno, "So Sakuno, why didn't you tell us you like to drive even though you are not legal, and have friends that we have never met, one of which looks to be 2 and a half times our age...?"

And then the awkward silence continued┘.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakuno didn't know what to say. She was dumbstruck, shocked, taken by surprise at the question all at once! When she regained her composure, the question began to process itself in her mind... so did the tone of voice it was asked in. One of which she did not like. At the moment after realizing what had been asked, how it was asked, and the fact that they dragged Tezuka with them instead of letting him rest, her mood turned from calm to pissed. That and also adding the factor that she really wasn't in the mood to deal with crap like that made her snap! Narrowing her eyes, she replied in a voice filled with venomon "That is none of your concern." Tomoka eyes widened in surprise, but her shock was quickly replaced by anger "Excuse me!! You are my best friend, so of course it is my concern!" The response she got shocked everyone, except Fuji, Tezuka, Ryoga, and Sakuno's 'minions' "Best Friend?? Since when were you my best friend? I don't remember ever saying that to you. Stop making things up Tomoka, it really makes you more annoying then you already are, and trust me that is not exactly an easy task considering how annoying you truly are. Do me a favor and mind your own business." The reply alone was shocking but, how it was said with such ease and frost that it practically had ice hanging off every word, is what stopped everyone's breath. Ignoring their stares Sakuno looked at Tezuka. He looed annoyed, exhausted, like he didn't want to be here, but instead at home showering and then to bed. And at that point she couldn't agree more. Sighing softly, she took his hand placed him between chu and herself so the if anything Chu could help her catch him, and began to lead them all to Kurama's house where they all had planned to stay the night. Motioning for Fuji to follow, they went on their way in silence.

Th weekend passed far to quickly for anyone's liking. Early Monday morning everyone was back at school, even Tezuka with Fuji keeping an eye on him. In Sakuno's homeroom new students were introduced. Much to the surprise and displeasure of Ryoma, and Tomoka, but not so much the trio's, the new students were Sakuno's friends from the weekend. Jin, and Kuwabara's perky personalities, woke everyone up that early moring, and their antics made them laugh and cheered them up. Kurama and Touya's intellegince shocked the class, and soon had everyone asking them for help. Yukina and Seaman's calm and sweet attitudes, made everyone take an instant liking to them. Sniper and Hiei... well lets just say that not a lot of people tried to get close to them. They weren't exactly morning people, and they gave off scary vibes. Also if you add the glare that they threw everyone but the group they came in with and Sakuno, it...how do you put it nicely... scared the shit out of everyone! Add the sadistic smiles that for some unknown reason would appear on their faces, and the snappy replies they gave, well... no one really got near them.

At lunch Sakuno didn't eat with who she normally did, which shocked everyone. She sat with her friends laughing the entire time. What surprised them more, was the fact that the normally shy, and timid girl, was taking part and seemed to be enjoying herself, with the new group. Tomoka, and Ryoma glared at the table, with such hatred, it would put the devil's to shame. Feeling someone staring at them Hiei turned at saw ryoma's face. his response... was glare right back, which in turn put Ryoma's to shame. Feeling the tension, and still not in the mood to deal with things Sakuno got up from her seat, and walked over to where Tezuka was sitting... which was with Ryoma, to make sure he was okay. Thinking that she was going to come eat with them, Tomoka, pulled on Sakuno hair, to make her sit down, a little too roughly casuing her to yelp in pain. Wrenching her hair out of the girl's grasp Sakuno glared at Tomoka with a look that put HIEI'S to shame. (is it just us or is there alot of puting to shame??)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??" "I was just helping you sit down, now that you came to your senses, in the spot I saved for you." "I am not sitting with you people, I just came to make sure Tezuka was okay! Didn't I tell you yesterday to back off??" The entire cafeteria, sat in silence shocked at Sakuno's reaction. The teachers who were on duty, one of which was Sakuno's grandmother, were in shock and a bit scared so they didn't interfere. sumire, had never seen her granddaughter like this before, and if it had happened before she was sure her husband would have said something... right?? Trying to calm her down, Tezuka spoke "Its okay Sakuno, I'm fine, come on, her and Ryoma were getting on Fuji and my nerves, so lets go sit with your minions" Sakuno nodded silently, and walked to the table helping Tezuka, and Fuji. she felt the eyes of everyone on her and to make them stop she snapped "WHAT??"

All the patrons of the cafeteria went back to eating and talking 'casually amogst' themselves. Hands clenched into a tight fisted Sakuno walked back to where she was sitting. Her table was trying to contain their laughter behind their hands and grins. Raising an eyebrow she speaks "Go ahead laugh, I could give three shits." Suddenly they burst into fits of laughter startling everyone around them. The regulars, Tomoka and the frshman trio looked at their table in confusion, then anger when they realized what they were laughing at. Hiei, Sniper, and Touya the most composed of all of them were laughing so hard that they fell off their sits onto the floor side first, and they still continued laughing. The laughter was so contagious that soon nearly the entire cafeteria was laughing.

Teacher walked through the door to see what the commotion was about, and found every one but a single table laughing. Walking up to that table they asked what was going on. Tomoka retold the story, and ended up getting them in trouble. "You 9 get up and let's go you are all going to the principle's office." Sakuno and her group stopped laughing and looked at each other confused getting up anyway, they made their way to the cafeteria doors and exited, but not before shooting Tomoka the glare of shame.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I have been having writers block. I hope you like and sorry it's a little short. PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 5 before i update again!! Thank you

LogicalGoth & Fire19 


End file.
